No Need to Say You're Sorry
by SnowWhiteBloodRed
Summary: Two years after Duo let him go, he's visiting Heero who is now with Relena. Has time healed all wounds? One-shot 1R with past 12 implied


We don't own any part of Gundam Wing in anyway.

Guess what people? We think Duo and Relena can be friends, not matter what happens. This fic shows that. Yea, yea, a lot of fics like this have been written but this is our version.

Past 1+2 implied with present 1+R.

As we've said before, we do not claim to be the best writers, so if ya like our stuff thank you, if not, oh well, life goes on. ^_^

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I have to take this call."

"No problem 'jouson." The ever, lovable American with the long brown braid spoke in his usual cheery tone. His eyes left the figure of Relena as she disappeared around the corner leaving him and Heero out on the back patio. His eyes rested on the site of his friend settling his eight month old son into a baby swing.

"Somehow, Heero it's you."

"Huh?" The one time pilot of Wing Zero asked as he flipped on a black button, causing the swing to rock back and forth while a gentle lullaby-bye chimed out of a tiny speaker.

"This whole, husband and father thing. It just seems to suit you, believe it or not. It's nice to see you so happy and peaceful."

"Mn. I suppose I am." Heero smiled slightly as he sat down beside Duo under the umbrella table.  "I never would have thought so in a million years…" He cleared his throat as he glanced over at the other man. "So, how are you and, Devlin is it?"

With a huff, Duo chuckled at the question. "Eh, it wasn't meant to be. He had a stray eye. I need loyalty man, ya know?" He internally flinched as he saw Heero suddenly look away from him and back at his son. "Hey man, I wasn't implying…I mean, you were loyal to me forever. I mean if I hadn't pushed you to confront your inner feelings and face your fears, you'd still be miserable with me and not happy and content with Relena."

"You never made me unhappy, Duo."

Growling a little, Duo sighed. "What I meant, was you never would have been truly happy with me. I know that now, hell, I knew it then, but I was being immature is all. Heh, and I always accused Relena of being delusional."

"She let me go…told me to find myself but not to expect her to pine away for me. You don't know how relieved I was when she took me back."

"Yea, she sure is something else. I can only hope to find a love half as good to me as she has been to you. You've achieved what I once heard called the American dream. A beautiful home, an even more beautiful spouse and a kid that's as cute as the dickens, but then you do have Relena to thank for that."

Heero snickered at Duo's jab.  "He does look like his mother, doesn't he?"

"Well", Duo sighed as he rose from his seat, planting a firm hand on his ex-lover's shoulder. "I gotta be going. Meeting this Stefan guy, Relena told me about."

"Oh, her new personal assistant. I think he's an ex-body builder and model."

"Wow, can't wait to see him."

  
He turned to leave but was stopped in his tracks when he felt Heero's hand on his arm. "It was good to see you, again. I thought you would never agree to it. I'm sorry I could never love you as you wanted, but to this day I have no regrets about my leaving you for Relena."

"Fuck Heero, Relena has changed you for the better. Such sentimentality wouldn't have come from you two years ago." He looked into Prussian blue eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "There's no reason for you to be sorry. You can't help whom you fall in love with. I'm okay with this, I only wanted you to be happy and now to see that you are, I can move on, and if fact, I have."

A simple nod from Heero relayed that he understood Duo's words. "You are coming for dinner later, right?"

"I dunno, Heero." Duo's cheesy grin spread across his face as he winked. "Depends on if Stefan is as hot as you make him sound."

Heero actually broke out in a short chuckle. "Well, I'll see you later this week, if not tonight."

"You can bet on it, buddy." Duo hugged Heero briefly, saying good-bye one more time before he walked back into the house and towards the foyer. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard a familiar feminine voice call his name.

He spun around to face Relena, grasping her around the waist and pulling her into a hug. She spoke his name again only this time with surprise. Kissing her cheek he released the petite blonde and held her by the shoulders.  "I can't thank you enough, 'jouson." He snickered somewhat at her funny and befuddled expression. "For makin' my guy so happy."

A slight blush crept in her cheeks. "That means a lot to me. For the longest time I thought you hated me, but then Heero related to me how you told him to come back to me, that he belonged with me. I should be the one to thank you."

"Eh, that guy would have come to the same conclusion, just not as quick. He needs a swift kick to the head once in awhile."

Relena couldn't help but giggle at his words. "Ain't that the truth?" She took Duo in another hug. "Are you coming for dinner tonight? Stefan is welcomed too." 

"We'll see. But I'll definitely come by tomorrow. Gotta make sure that little tyke of yours gets acquainted with his uncle Duo."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you again. I'm so glad you decided to come back, Duo."

Opening the door, Duo bowed slightly as he stepped out of the house. "I am too, 'jouson. I am too."

END


End file.
